This invention releates to wind-scoops, and is directed particularly to a combination wind-scoop and ventilator for use with pleasure boats, yachts and the like.
Various types of deck mounted wind-scoops or ventilators have heretofore been devised for use in marine vessels of all sizes for ventilating below deck areas. Such wind-scoops or ventilators are most often permanently installed, and include mechanism of one kind or another for air flow control and, especially in inclement weather, for water and air-tight sealing. Such wind-scoops or ventilators, while satisfactory for larger marine craft, and not suitable or paracticable, because of their complexity, size and cost, for use on motor craft and sailboats having small deck area and engine compartment and other below deck size.
It is, accordingly, the principal object of this invention to provide a novel and improved wind-scoop for small boats, particularly pleasure craft, that is compactly collapsible when not in use to provide for easy stowage, and which will be inexpensive to manufacture, and therefore low in cost.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a collapsible wind-scoop of the character described which comprises a simple bent-wire frame that, when assembled serves not only to receive thereover a form-fitting flexible fabric cover, half of which is air permeable for scooping wind, but which also serves to releasably and adjustably secure the assemblage over a deck opening when in use.
Another object is to provide a wind-scoop of the character described which can readily be adjusted to ventilate either by scooping wind to below deck or by exhausting air by suction, depending upon the rotary positional adjustment of the device with respect to the prevailing winds during running conditions.
Other objects are to provide a wind-scoop of the above nature which will be simple in construction, easy to install and adjust, and durable in use.
Still other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.